


I'm Coming Loki

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: Angst, Death, Infinity War, Loss, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: You go with Thor to fight Thanos on Midgard





	I'm Coming Loki

Loki was gone and you were pissed off.

As soon as Thor transported the four of you to Midgard you unleashed the rage you were filled with.

You took down many of the mindless soldiers that they had sent before spotting Proxima.

Her death would satiate you more than these beasts.

She was currently fighting agains three Midgardian women.

Being sure not to hit them you sent a blast of energy into her and sent her flying.

Without a word you strode through the three confused looking women and headed for your target.

At your approach she stood and ran for you.

Dodging from her swinging weapon you built up another blast.

When you landed your punch it forced her into the ground.

Following her down you pinned her in place.

"For Loki" you snarled at her before forcing your powers to crush her body in on itself.

Now that she lay beneath you dead you let out a breath you hadn't realised you were holding.

Looking up you noticed the three women watching you warily.

You didn't bother speaking before you took off in the direction of the battle once more.

Most of the beasts were now slain and yet you could sense that the fight wasn't over.

You felt the energy from the Tesseract before you spotted him coming through the portal.

It felt as though the energy you had building in you would consume you at this point.

Since you were so focused on him you were surprised by one of the remaining creatures who slashed into your side.

With a groan of complaint you turned to push it back just as it went for your throat.

Not wanting to waste the energy you had built up you fought it hand to hand.

As soon as its lifeless body hit the ground you ran back in the direction of the real fight.

Thanos was using the time stone when you struck into his side and pushed him back.

"You're too late" he grinned at you as he summoned the final stone to his hand with a grin.

Thor attacked him using his new weapon just as you unleashed your stored energy upon him.

When the brightness cleared he was knelt with Thor over him.

"I told you, you would pay for that" Thor told him.

"You should have gone for the head" Thanos replied before doing what you had all been trying to stop.

Seconds later he was gone.

"Steve" you heard a man behind you speak.

When you turned you watched as he crumbled to dust.

"No" Thor watched in defeat as his comrade walked over to what was left of his friend.

You had failed.

More and more people began to disappear.

A strange sensation began to grow in your chest.

Looking down at your hand you realised what was happening.

"Not you too" Thor was at your side in seconds "I promised him".

You forced a smile for him before closing your eyes "I'm coming Loki".


End file.
